


moonlit lovers

by jenoyong



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoyong/pseuds/jenoyong
Summary: Jihoon has the worst timing and the warmest hands.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	moonlit lovers

Your midnight thoughts were disrupted by the slight sounds that came from your bedroom's window. Confused, you sat on your bed, looking at your window and listening intently just to make sure you hadn't imagined the sounds coming from it. A few seconds passed and there it was again; the sound of a small rock hitting the hard glass. You furrowed your brows and crawled out of bed to go look for the source of what hadn't allowed you to enjoy your last peaceful night in your old home. Or rather than the source, the person who was standing outside of your house preparing himself to throw another rock at your window when he noticed you standing in front of it and flashed you a cocky grin; Park Jihoon.  
"In the flesh," you had apparently said his name out loud. "Come down for a bit."  
"Can't. Gotta rest lots so I'm in a good condition for the hectic day I am going to have tomorrow." You sighed and now he was the one whose brows were furrowed. "What are you even doing here? It's past midnight. Shouldn't you be resting like normal people do?"  
"Did I wake you up?" He asked, genuine concern and guilt overtaking his features.  
"Not really, no. You caught me off guard is all. You could've texted me you were coming over, at least." A small chuckle came out of his lips making you smile as well.  
"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" He was playing with the rock he was planning to throw at your window just a few moments ago, "Come on, come down for a while. I won't bite," you hesitated. "Unless you want me to." he said, shooting you a wink.  
"You're so lame," you retorted, ignoring the slight blush coloring your cheeks as you spoke. "Alright, as you wish. Be there in '5". You saw him smile, no sign of his usual cockiness this time, as you disappeared into your room looking for some decent clothes to throw on yourself other than the pajamas you were wearing, and a coat. It was freezing outside.

"Hey," you said as you started walking next to him without really knowing where was he taking you.  
"Hey, yourself," was all he said. Your walk continued in silence, but it wasn't awkward. More like reassuring, a warm feeling embracing you despite the piercing winter cold sneaking through the sides of your coat. You looked at Jihoon; he was only wearing a purple hoodie, some ripped jeans and his signature red converse sneakers. How wasn't he freezing?  
"Aren't you cold?" you asked, breaking the silence you had been maintaining for a few minutes now.  
"Aren't you?" he retorted, smirking. "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough guy."  
"Tough doesn't equal immune to cold, you absolute doofus. Plus, you still haven't told me the reason you showed up at my house a quarter past midnight on a Wednesday." He looked at you and your eyes locked for a second before you averted your gaze.  
"But you're here, accompanying me anyways. Isn't that endearing?" he said in a playful tone.  
"You know me. I never say no to secret midnight rendezvous," you said, causing him to chuckle. "But really, why are you here?"  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"Stop avoiding the question!" you exclaimed, stopping in your tracks and grabbing him by one of the sleeves of his hoodie, "just tell me? Please."  
"Well," he started, sitting on the grass covered floor, causing you to look around and be aware of your surroundings; your little walk had led you two to the small park close to your house. "If you really want to know..." he patted the spot next to him on the grass and you sighed, taking a seat and gaining a satisfied smirk from him.  
"So?" you asked.  
"So?" he mirrored the tone you had used, causing you to roll your eyes. "Why do you think there always has to be an specific reason to do things? Life's about spontainety," he looked up at the sky, the light of the moon reflecting on his dark orbs, "Besides, look at that full moon. Isn't it beautiful? Aren't you glad to be able to look at it?"  
You averted your gaze from his face and faced the starry sky instead, a sensation of calmness washing over your body the moment your eyes absorbed the beauty of the moon. He was right indeed, it was beautiful.  
"I guess I am. Thanks for taking me here and putting me out of my misery" you answered.  
"I knew you were over-analyzing things again," He kept his gaze fixated above your heads while talking.  
"How could I not? I am leaving, after all." You sighed and looked down at your hands that were turning white from the cold. Maybe you should've brought gloves. "Do you remember, when you were new to this city?" you were looking his way now.  
"I do," he replied, his eyes never looking away from the sky.  
"How did you survive it?" you bit your lower lip and continued, "How did you deal with being the new kid?"  
"I met a short and very very annoying little girl during my second day here. I accidentally hit her sheep plushie with my ball and she went eleven types of crazy on me."  
"It was a poodle! Not a sheep..." you were quick to defend yourself. "And it was my favorite. You didn't even say sorry."  
"I wasn't," he smiled when he saw you get ready to attack him, "it gave me a reason to talk to you, after all."  
"You're so cheesy. Mr. Cuddles never recovered from that traumatizing encounter."  
"I'd be traumatized too if someone named me that." He said and you punched his arm. "I'm kidding. Tell him I'm sorry when you get back."  
"It's too late now. Mom recently donated it to charity, with the moving thing happening and all she thought it'd be good to get rid of some stuff... the usual." You sighed again, fixating your gaze on the grass while you played with it with your fingers. "It sucks, you know."  
"What does?" he inquired.  
"Moving. Leaving it all behind, if you will. I never thought I'd have to go through it," you were now ripping bits of grass apart and throwing them around, "like, when I heard my mom got the promotion she wanted I was so excited for her, truly. Then she told us we had to move to this other city two hours away from here and I tried to act like I wasn't disgusted by the mere thought of leaving because she was glowing from the excitement and who was I to take that away from her?" you let out another sigh, Jihoon kept on listening to you intently. "Dylan didn't hold back though. He threw a tantrum, asked why did we have to move away from here, then locked himself in his room for the rest of the day." He chuckled softly at your description of your little brother's actions. "I can't even blame him, I wanted to do the same."  
"But you didn't."  
"But I didn't," you took a deep breath, then exhaled through your nose, "and now we're going to leave as soon as the morning comes and I really... really don't wanna go, Ji"  
His lips trembled and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of the little nickname you've had for him for years. You hadn't called him that in a while. 

Suddenly you felt his hand creeping over to hold yours, his being warm in comparison, a little taken aback by his gesture, but you didn't pull away. He smirked.  
"You know," he said, intertwining his fingers with yours, your joined hands resting on top of your right knee, "not everything has to get necessarily left behind." His thumb caressed the back of your hand and you smiled softly.  
"You're asking me to put you in my bag and take you with me?" you chuckled, making him giggle as well, "because if that's what you're implying believe me, I've thought about it, it is not possible. You're like this huge, muscular... bear. And my case is 3 feet tall."  
"You've thought about taking me with you?" he asked, signature cocky grin plastered on his face, and for the second time that night, you found yourself blushing uncontrollably. Had you really admitted to that out loud? "No, silly girl. I'm not referring to that," he kept talking, and you were glad he wasn't dwelling on the matter, "but since you've brought up how big and muscular I am, please humour me. Tell me more about it."  
You shoved him, feeling embarrassed and he laughed loudly. At this point, you thought, the heat in your cheeks right now would be enough to keep you both warm the entire night. Eventually, his laughter dissipated into a giggle, and he locked his eyes with yours again.  
You were sitting closer to each other now, your shoulders touching, your knees grazing against one another, your gazes joined. He timidly raised his left hand to take a strand of hair out of your face, and hesitated a little before placing it on your cheek, caressing it; you had never seen Park Jihoon hesitate before. But you also had never felt about him the way you were feeling about him right now, either. Guess there was a first time for everything, as they say.  
You reassured him, putting your hand over his and leaning into his touch. He smiled, all signs of cockiness now gone, replaced by a tenderness for only your eyes to see. You liked to think no one else knew Jihoon like you did. At least nobody knew you like he did, so it was nice to think of it like a mutual thing of yours. Slowly, his thumb traced your jawline delicately, and he scooted closer to your frame. When your faces were inches apart from each other, your lips a whisper away from connecting, you stopped him.  
"Wait," you had said, catching him off guard, a confused expression spreading through his face. You recognized that look in his eyes; longing. "Let's not. If we kiss now..." you gulped, blinking away the tears that were threatening to come out, "it will be even harder for me to leave." You saw him smile once again while facing the floor, and looked at him with a puzzled look on your face.  
"You're doing it again." He said, his hands resting on your thighs, squeezing them lightly.  
"What?"  
"Over-analyzing stuff, it's annoying." Now you took offence to that.  
"Well I'm sorry for trying to salvage our friendship from the void of awkwardness that could swallow us if we do this! Why would you want to kiss me anyway, if I'm so annoying?"  
"That's exactly why." He answered immediately. "You're so annoying you make me want to tear all my hair out and scream at the top of my lungs. You're exasperating, you never know when to shut up, you can't take a hint for the life of you either." He paused and got closer to you, "You drive me crazy. In more ways than one."  
"Pretty sure you just described one of them. Would you want to enlighten me on what the other ways are?" you giggled. His hands cupped your face.  
"She thinks she's so funny," he says, brushing his nose against yours, making chills run down your spine. "Your smart mouth. That's another thing I like about you"  
"Park Jihoon. Of all the nights you could've chosen to confess to me, you choose our possible last night together to do it?" you inquire with a tint of sadness in your voice, but he smirks and gets even closer to you, your lips milimeters away from colliding.  
"Shall we make the most out of it, then?" he asks, and with that, his lips are on yours.  
Your mind goes blank, your every thought consumed by him. The way his mouth feels on your own, the warm wetness of his tongue colliding with yours, the electrifying sensation his touch on your exposed skin provokes. You put your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, melting into his embrace, his hands coming down from your face to hug your waist and pull you even closer to him, if possible. You were enjoying this moment so much, you wondered why had you held back on your feelings for him for so long. Had you not, maybe this could be your first kiss from many more to come, instead of your first and last.  
When you pull away, the sensation lingers. You look at him, and he returns your gaze adoringly. He looks so pretty, bright eyes and lips swollen from the kiss you just shared under the moonlight. Feeling light-headed, you put your forehead against his, and chuckle weakly.  
"What is it?" He asks, mirroring your soft chuckle.  
"You seriously have the worst timing ever." You say, giving him a slight peck on the lips, his teeth capturing your lower lip playfully making you whine in pain.  
"So I've been told, darling." He gave you the warmest smile, and you could feel the tears pooling in the corner of your eyes, but he was quick to wipe them away with his thumbs. "Now now, don't you cry on me. We aren't parting ways forever."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"You think I would let you go so easily?" he exclaimed, the determination in his voice causing you to laugh between sobs. "I will always be with you. Even if I'm all the way over here and you're all the way over there and stuff. And whenever the distance feels too overwhelming to deal with, just look at the moon. I assure you I will be doing the same thing, and you will be the only thing on my mind while doing so."  
"Ugh! You're so smooth and good with words. I've always envied that about you." He smiled proudly, "the being a cheeseball part though, not so much." This time he pouted, and you kissed his nose, his eyes closing at the contact of your lips with his skin.  
"Are you sure I don't fit inside your case? We'll never know if we don't try it!"  
You burst out laughing. You knew you wouldn't forget this night. And you were certain you couldn't forget Park Jihoon, even if you tried.  
You didn't want to though.


End file.
